Same Expectations
by bellas.understudy
Summary: When Bella realizes something, this may change her feelings towrds her marriage to Edward. EXB AngelaXBen All other canon couples. Light reading to cure my writes block for another story..
1. Chapter 1

Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh. And a very nice reviewer has pointed out that I have messed up the schedule for Bella, and what she would be taking... I ended up just grabbing three random clsses off the top of my head, so sorry about the false info:)Also, this takes place in the middle of Eclipse, any random day. Bella has given in to Edwards proposal...

Light. The source of all energy. There would be no life without it. And I used to be pretty glad it exists. But not now. The light has become my personal enemy. Pushing Edward into the confines of his white prison. Pushing me into the confines of reality where there are just humans. Human reactions, human feelings, and human speed. A society in which I used to survive. Thrive even. Not now.

It's amazing what a boyfriend can do.

It's the end of Biology and as the bell rings, I can feel a vacuum, sucking me towards Edwards's empty seat. I roll my eyes at myself. It's only lunch. Still four more periods until I can see my angel. My love. My fiancée.

Edward had been continuously persistent about our upcoming marriage arrangement, and I had been just as stubborn. Last night he had brought up living together, and I tried to explain to him why that might not be the smartest idea right now. Charlie not knowing about his only daughter's engagement to the boy he hated was my first reason. Silly over anxious vampire…

I approach the lunch table, which has become recently uncharted territory. The screams of kids are heard through the cafeteria. Bouncing off the walls, landing on deaf ears. Angela motions for me to come over and join her. A flash of light holds my attention, guiding me as I follow it through the educational jungle.

I sit down next to Angela. I exchange the monotonous but necessary greetings with the entire table, or at least the ones who had forgiven me for becoming a zombie for 4 months. Those things can put stress on any friendship.

As I reach down to pick up my untouched lunch, I see the source of the guiding, beautiful light. A small diamond is sitting on Angela's finger. It clears the haze that has been in front of me. I can clearly see her glowing face, lit up by excitement. I can clearly see her arm locked onto Ben's, which tells me that they will be together for as life time. If only that was good enough for me…

My deaf ears focus on the conversation engulfing the table. My brain is filled with talk of flowers, lists, and gowns, Bachelor parties and honeymoon destinations are consuming the guys. My head starts to spin as returning visions of Esme, Rosalie and Alice fight and battle for worst memory of my new family.

I pull my eyes form the jewel, and on my way back to reality, I catch a glimpse of Angela's brown eyes. A mix of excitement and nervousness show through. You think marriage is hard? Try it with a pack of blood-thirsty vampires, a jealous soon-to-be sister, and an angered pack of werewolves, desperate to separate you from your fiancée, I thought bitterly.

I mentally slapped my wrist. Just because you can't tell her about your own up-coming marriage doesn't mean you have to be sour about hers. Bella, you have to remember she stood by you in those unbearable months.

Oh god, I'm talking- well, thinking- to myself.

Can I really not tell them?

Are they so opposed to me that they would overshadow my own joy and happiness with jealously and resentment?

My mind turns to Mike, Tyler, and Eric. They would most likely try to kill Edward. That could get funny. Bella! Not everybody wants to die…

Ok I'm talking to my self AGAIN!!

Maybe I should tell them… It would sure make Edward happy. Him and I have been together just as long as Angela and Ben, maybe longer.

The lunch bells rings, which signals the next three classes to begin. Slowly Algebra II, History and gym creep by. Soon it's the end of day, and I run out of the change room as fast as I can.

I stuff all of my gym clothes into my locker, and grab my beat up backpack. I guess there is one advantage to the Cullen's staying home. No designer bags for Bella!

My feet pound against the linoleum, getting louder and louder as I make my way through the masses of excited kids to my old truck. But instead of my big red beast, my eyes are blinded by the silver Volvo in its place.

EDWARD! Wait… But isn't it sunny? Not that I'm complaining to him picking me up…

I race as fast as my clumsy feet will let me to the passenger side of the car. I smash open the door, and sitting in the driver's seat was my own personal model.

Before I can tell him about Angela's big news, Edward grabs my face and kisses me roughly on the lips. This kiss is full of passion and longing. My lips dance with his and they know the steps perfectly. His lips start to move all over my face, leaving an ice cold trail all over my burning cheeks.

His cold hands carefully and slowly release my face. On his face is a impish crooked grin.

"I've missed you" He says, his velvet voice wrapping around me. Darn distractions…


	2. Dreaded AN

Sorry about the Authors note

Sorry about the Authors note. I'm going to New York City tomorrow, so I promise I'll write on the plane, and post in about a week. Don't give up this story PLEASE!!

To keep you going I have a few…recommendations:

-Belated Birthdays

-Welcome to Drama Academy

-Not a Boring Boarding school

-The Curse of the Smiley + One year in Heavens Hell (sequel)

-10 steps to seducing your hot virgin vampire BF

Also you MUST watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Loves,

bellas.understudy


End file.
